Merry Christmas!
by HelloLove1
Summary: Deuce has a hard time to find Rocky a Christmas present, for their first Christmas as a couple. Holiday one-shot. *Have my own OC*


**Hey Lovelies! For Christmas cheer, I decided to write a Reuce Holiday one-shot. Please REVIEW, and enjoy!**

**Deuce's POV**

'Alright Deuce, it's time to finish your christmas shopping,' I told myself as I looked through the list of all my friends. Every year I try to get all my friends a present. Sometimes they aren't the best stuff because I just get people the things from my jacket, but at least it's a present. I'm pretty much done with all of them, but every year, I always forget one person and I end up giving them a rubber bouncy ball or some vampire teeth, I can find at the last minute. But this year I am double checking.

CeCe? Check.

Ty? Check.

Flynn? Check.

Gunther? Check.

Rocky? Damn It!

Ugh, I still need to get Rocky a present, and it's been driving me crazy. I can't get her a yarn bracelet, or a cheap headband like previous years. Rocky is my girlfriend now, she has been my girlfriend for the past two months and this is our first Christmas as a couple and I want to get her something really, really special. But what? I decided to go to the store and actually buy her something, but what am I suppose to get her? I need advice, quick. Christmas is in two weeks and all I need is to get her a present before it. I would talk to CeCe, but she will just go to Rocky and say what an awesome boyfriend I am for being so concerned on a present and tell her what I'm gonna get her. I can't ask Ty because we all know how the last time I asked him for advice to buy Dina a present turned out. Gunther and Tinka is just no, they'll probably tell me to but her something totally unnatural and dramatically extravagent. What would Flynn know about relationships? But there is one person I could go to.

Brooklyn.

Brooklyn is Flynn's babysitter, she has been his babysitter for like 5 months now, and she's pretty much part of the gang. She has cinnomon colored skin, and brown hair with side bangs. She was 13 and was 5,2, she never had a boyfriend, but she's good for advice. I looked at the time, it was Saturday morning, Rocky and CeCe were at Shake It Up Chicago, CeCe's mom is at work, so Brooklyn must be at the Jone's house. The problem about this is that because I missed the Holiday cruise with my family, I'm spending Christmas with the Blue Family, so that means I can't disppoint my girlfriend in front of her whole family. I need to talk to Brooklyn, and now. I walked to CeCe's apartment and knocked on the door.

"I'LL GET IT BROOOOOK," I heard a shout from the other side of the door. A few seconds later Flynn opened the door and looked up at me. "Hey Deuce, what are you doing here."

"I'm here to see Brook," I said jiggling my leg in anticipation. Flynn raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"You have a girlfriend remember, I don't think Rocky will be happy when she hears this," Flynn remarked. I rolled my eyes, why does he think I'm crushing on every girl I talk to? "I think that's not a very smart move dude."

"Can I just talk to her," I agitatedly said. Brooklyn came to the door and looked at Flynn.

"Leave and I'll give you an extra scoop of ice cream for dessert," Brooklyn said. Flynn shrugged and ran to his room.

"Hey Deuce what are you doing here," Brooklyn asked. Apparently Brook decided to straighten her naturally wavy hair, and she wore floral pattern overalls and a pink jean jacket and pink high tops. Her plump lips were covered in lip gloss and her light brown eyes were outlined in eye liner and mascara.

"I need to talk to you," Deuce said. Brooklyn squinted her eyes in confusion and opened the door for me.

"Ooook, come in," she said. I walked in and sat on the couch. Brook sat down next to me and put her hands on her lap.

"Ok, Dr. Brook in session, what's up," Brooklyn asked.

"Ok, you know how Rocky is my girlfriend now, and I really love her," I asked. Brooklyn nodded and tried to hide a smile.

"Ok well this is our first Christmas as a couple and I want to get her something really special," I explained. Brooklyn attempted to hide her smile but failed and giggled.

"Aww, that's so cute, you are such a romantic, being so concerned on what to get your girlfriend... man... I need a boyfriend," Brooklyn said. I rolled my eyes at her girlyness and sighed.

"Brooklyn," I exclaimed getting frustrated, trying to get her to focus. Brooklyn sighed and apologized.

"I'm sorry, just get her something from your heart, she'll love whatever you get," Brooklyn said.

"Yeah I don't think so Brook, last year I gave her a necklace made out of candy wrapper with Rocky and a heart written with Sharpie," I explained. Brooklyn's eyes lit up and she gaped.

"Really? That's so cool, can you get me one," Brooklyn said.

"Sure," I simply said. Brooklyn cheered to herself and I groaned. "Hey Brooklyn, I need you on earth here, what should I get her for Christmas." Brooklyn calmed herself and nodded her head.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, alright what does she love most in the world," Brooklyn asked. I smirked and popped my collor.

"Me of course," I said. Brooklyn gave me an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"No, dance, she loves dance, just get her something that's dance related," she said. My mind was still blank. What would I get her that was dance related? Brooklyn grabbed the laptop from the coffee table and opened it. I looked at her curiously at what she was doing and she pressed the on button and the laptop came to life.

"Ok, we'll look up online for dance related things. So I've noticed Rocky always wear alot of jewelery, right," Brooklyn said. I nodded and looked at her screen. She opened the internet and waited for it to load. "Then we'll find necklaces that relate to dance, she'll love it." After the internet fully loaded, she typed in 'dance necklaces' on the search bar and many choices came up. We looked through a few but they weren't good, like yarn necklaces with the words Dance written with beads. There wasn't anything good at all.

"Ugh this is hopeless," I said agitatedly.

"No, no, it's ok, this is the internet it's full of crap that people don't need, we'll just keep looking," Brooklyn positively said. Just as if it was on cue Brooklyn clicked on a link and it and it was a fancy jewelry website, and it had different types of necklaces and bracelets for Christmas.

"That one," I said pointing to the screen. "That one is perfect." Brooklyn looked closer at the screen and scrolled down to the price.

"Are you sure it's a good price," Brooklyn asked. It was a lot, it was more than I have ever spent on a Christmas present, but it was worth it.

"It's for Rocky, it's worth it," I said. Brooklyn nodded and put in the information and bought it with my money of course.

"Alright, it will be here in a week, which is perfect because Christmas is in two weeks," she said. I cheered to myself and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Brook, really means a lot," I said giving her a hug.

"Your welcome," she said and pulled away from the hug.

"Well see you later, thanks again," I said walking to the door. Brooklyn shrugged and followed me to the door.

"No problem see ya," she said waving to me.

"Bye Brook," I said walking away. I finally have the perfect present for Rocky, I just really, really hope she likes it, and I hope it gets here on time, because if it doesn't I am going to die.

* * *

Today is Christmas Eve and it's 10:00 at night. I had my pajamas on and my bed, made of many layers of blankets, was fixed next to Ty's bed. Rocky and Ty's cousins decided to stay at a hotel instead of staying in the apartment due to little room. So I got to sleep in Ty's room instead of under the table. I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. I turned around and saw Rocky smiling at me. She wore a pink long sleeve and some purple plaid pajama pants and fuzzy socks.

"Merry Christmas love," she said holding my hands and kissing my cheek.

"Merry Christmas Rockstar," I said with a grin. Her eyes looked very cheerful, more than usual because of her Christmas excitement. She looked back making sure no one was watching them. When no one was in sight she lightly kissed my lips for about two seconds and hopped on the kitchen counter.

"Aren't you just excited for Christmas, this is my favorite holiday ever, all the family and traditions and dresses and presents, I just love it," Rocky said. The word presents caught my attention and thought of the Christmas present. It came last week and it's perfect, but I just hope Rocky thinks the same. Ugh, get it together Deuce, she'll love it, stop worrying. When the necklace arrived, I wrapped it in a gift box and I hid it between all the presents under the tree. I hopped on the counter next to her.

"Me too, I'm just bummed I can't spend it with my family," I said sadly. Rocky sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You've got the blues, Christmas, without you," Rocky sang with a laugh. I laughed along and shook my head.

"Oh Rocky," I said rolling my eyes. She chuckled again and looked at her fuzzy socks. "But at least I'm spending it with my best friend and my girlfriend, it works out I guess." Rocky nodded and jumped off the counter. I jumped off the counter as well and grabbed my water and followed her into the living room.

"Yeah well, it 10:00 and I'm tired, good night," Rocky said hugging me and walking to her room.

"Good night Rocks," I said, walking into Ty's room. Ty was already knocked out and snoring loudly. I got into my disgrace of a bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with Rocky jumping on my back.

"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas," she exclaimed, quite too loudly for the morning. I groaned and flipped to the other side, attempting to ignore her shouts. Rocky walked over to Ty's bed and did the same. "Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!" Ty groaned like I did, and pushed her with his arm.

"Go away," Ty said. Rocky huffed and crawled off his bed.

"Guys get up, it's Christmas, we are having our traditional Christmas breakfast, come on wake up you booty faces," Rocky said leaving the room. I finally sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at Ty and he finished rubbing his eyes and looked over at me.

"That's my sister on Christmas for you," he said. I checked the time, 6:00? Oh you have got to be kidding me. "When you guys get married, you're going to have go through this every Christmas for the rest of your life, plus two if you're planning on having kids." I rolled my eyes at his remark and headed for the living room. Rocky and her mom were making breakfast and their dad was on the couch watching a game.

"Merry Christmas Dr. Blue," I said sitting on the couch chair.

"Merry Christmas, had a good night sleep," he asked.

"As good as a person can get sleeping on the floor," I answered. He laughed and shook his head, amused. I began watching TV for a while but then Rocky came over to us with plates and her mom came over to us with a big stack of pancakes. Rocky served us and sprinkled mint candy on the pancakes, Rocky, Ty, and I sat around the coffee table to eat.

"Ok it's time for the presents," Rocky squealed. I chuckled and Ty who was sitting near the tree, went over to it and brought out the first present, and checked the tag.

"This one is for... me, from mom and dad," Ty said.

"It's a mini recording studio for home so you can record your raps," their dad said. Ty gasped and quickly ripped the ornament paper, and he was telling the truth. It was a small semi-professional portable recording and turn table. Ty looked at it and smiled widely.

"Oh my god, this is great, thank you so much," he said. Their parents smiled and Rocky, who knew what the present was, chuckled at his excitement. Ty brought another present from the tree and and checked the tag.

"This is for Rocky," he said. She opened the present and an acoustic guitar was in there. Rocky gasped and squealed.

"Oh my god, thank you so, so much I love it," Rocky said going to hug them tightly. We all continued to give out presents and they even gave me a present, and I gave Ty a present. Now that all the presents were given, it was time for my present for Rocky. But I decided to give it to her alone. When their parents and Ty went into the kitchen to rinse their plates it was my chance to talk to Rocky.

"Hey Rocky, could we talk," I asked.

"Holy crap, are you breaking up with me," she asked with a worried look. I laughed and shook my head. There is no way I am ever breaking up with her.

"No, no, I'm not breaking up with you," I reassured. She sighed and relief and nodded. "Ok, but go outside to the fire escape." She nodded again and walked outside. I took a deep breath and grabbed the present from under the tree and took it outside. I put the present in my pocket, and I saw Rocky leaning against the wall and she turned towards me.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"I wanted to give you something but privately," I said. She tilted her head in confusion and squinted her eyes.

"Ok, what is it," Rocky asked. I pulled the present out of my pocket and she smiled. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out," I said. Rocky bit her bottom lip and took the present from my hand. She slowly opened it and gasped at it. Inside was a necklace with Rocky written in cursive, and hung from a silver chain. Silver ballet shoes dangled on the corner of her name as a symbol for her love for dance.

"Oh my gosh, this is beautiful," Rocky exclaimed. "I love this so much." I sighed in relief and she took the necklace out of the box.

"Help me put it on," she said. I smiled and took the necklace from her hand and she turned around so her back was facing me. She held her hair away from her neck and I wrapped the necklace around her neck and hooked it on.

"There," I said and she turned to face me again.

"I love this so much thank you," she said giving me a hug. I hugged her back and my phone vibrated. I checked it and it was a text from Brooklyn.

_From Brook_

_did she like it_

I texted back and and sent it.

_To Brook_

_yup thanks Brooks_

I pulled away from Rocky's grip and she turned to the side. She saw a mistletoe hanging under the window and she walked over to it and pulled it off. She walked back to me and put the mistletoe over our heads.

"You know what this means right," she asked. I nodded and kissed her lips softly. She put her arm down and put her hands on the back of my neck, to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away and maintained a smile on her face. I looked down a little and the necklace hung perfectly around her neck.

"Merry Christmas love," she said hugging me again, but tighter.

"Merry Christmas love," I said back hugging her just as tight.

**That's it! :) Please, please review to tell me how you like it. Thanks, hope you guys liked it.**

**Oh, to see how Brooklyn looks like, here's a link to her picture. Excpet she's not smiling here, but with her personality, she smiles alot xD. Oh and there isn't any spaces and commas on it, I just put them in so it would allow me to put the whole link.**

**instagram. c,o,m /p / S4TXtupzuQ **


End file.
